sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Schmitt
Schmitt (シュミット, Shumitto) is a game reviewer a former member of the Golden Apple guild, and player of Sword Art Online. Biography Pre-Episode 5 Before logging into Sword Art Online, Schmitt was game reviewer who ran a YouTube channel named "Piece of Schmitt Games", on which he would rate games. Some of his viewers didn't like his opinions of the games he reviewed however, and would often make threats against his life, which Schmitt simply shrugged off. But when Schmitt got trapped in SAO, he’s became paranoid and frightened that his viewers will make good on their threats to murder him. One of the threats that was most promanate in his mind was the threat that one commenter made, where they stated that they would chop off his limbs, rip out his intestines, and ride him like a "meat toboggan". After being trapped in the death game Schmitt joined a guild known as the "Golden Apple" along with Yolko, Kains, Grimlock, Griselda and three other players, and even though Schmitt annoyed them with his paranoia, all of them became great friends. On one unfortunate day, the guild came upon a rare and valuable item but were unsure of what to do with the item. A meeting was held to determine the choice of whether to keep or sell the item and was put to a vote between the two options, to sell the item or keep it. Kains, Schmitt, and Yolko voted to keep the item while the rest of the guild voted to sell the item. Their leader, Griselda, went into town afterwards to sell the item but never returned. It wasn’t long after that they learned the terrible truth that Griselda had been murdered and the item was gone. Distraught at the loss of their friend, the guild disbanded. It's not entirely clear what happened to Schmitt after this, although it is sated that he met Kirito at some point, where Schmitt apparently left quite the impression on him. Episode 5 Schmitt was there during the strategy meeting for Sheeptar: The Sheep King, lead by Asuna, but he didn't interact with anyone. He did watch in horror as Kirito brutally murdered an NPC. A few months later, on Apirl 12 2024, Kirito and Asuna brought his former guild member, Yolko, who told him that Kains had died. Schmitt took this a sign that his haters were finally coming to kill him, and proceeded to panic. Yolko reassured him, saying that his haters weren't coming to kill him, but Grimlock was, as they believed he was out for revenge and killing the people most likely to have killed his wife, Griselda. This did not help matters. But then Yolko realized that Grimlock couldn't be the killer, as it was impossible to kill people in towns, as they were safe zones (which Kirito had been saying the whole time). And thus she started screaming that the killer must be Griselda's ghost, out for revenge! Schmitt is not okay with "Griselda's" judgement, wanting to survive the game for his fans. Asuna rules out that it was impossible for a dead player to still inhabit the game, Kirito sarcasticly remarking saying it was a hit by the mermaid mafia. Asuna tells Kirito to take things seriously, but Kirito is still holding onto his belief that you can't die in a safe zone. As Kirito says this, a dagger is thrown into Yolko's back while she's by a window and falls out, and apparently dies. Episode 6 After Kirito confirms that the culprit for Yolko's death got away, Schmitt devolved in to mad sobbing, which Kirito left Asuna to deal with. Later Schmitt is at Griselda's grave and apologizes to her. Two ghosts suddenly appear and try to get him to confess about killing Griselda. Instead of confessing, Schmitt offers to religiously kill others in order to stay alive. Horrified by Schmitt's willingness to sacrifice others, the ghost reveal themselves to be Yolko and Kains, who are in fact alive, having faked their deaths. No longer concerned with Griselda for the moment, Kains asks how many people he would've killed if asked, but he regards the amount as unimportant. As they're talking, Schmitt is stabbed and paralyzed while Yolko and Kains are held at sword point by two Laughing Coffin members. The one who attacked him reveals himslef to be Johnny Black, one of the fans who threatened to kill him. The Guild leader, Jeffrey prepares to kill Schmitt. However, he is stopped by the arrival of Kirito. Kirito in a batmanish tone demands that Laughing Coffin let Yolko, Kains and Schmitt go, which Jeffrey refuses to do, as they have already been paid by their client, though only 50 bucks. Hearing the rather unimpressive amount of money given for the murder of three people, Kirito returns to his normal voice and advises the Laughing Coffin members to tone down the religious theme as a business strategy, and to spread their appeal through ad campaigns motivating them to make themselves known because contract killing is a beat everyone can dance to. The members are overtaken by Kirito's enthusiastic advice, letting their targets go as slaves to thank him for his advice. Though grateful for the save, Yolko asks Kirito why he came in the first place, and Kirito answers that he has finally solved both the safe-zone murders and Griselda's murder, as he didn't believe the ghost story they were telling as he wasn't an idiot, which Kains agreed was a flaw in their plan. After unraveling the safe-zone murder, which involevd exploiting a glitch unique to that Floor of the game, Kains and Yolko question Schmitt on how he could've killed Griselda. Although Schmitt claims he had nothing to do with his friend's death, neither Yolko or Kains believe him. Kirito comes out of nowhere and reveals that Schmitt is in fact not the killer. Kains isn't convinced due to not believing there were any other suspects, but Kirito proves otherwise, calling upon Griselda's husband Grimlock. Initially, Yolko and Kains are shocked at hearing Grimlock's name, but after he doesn't appear, they are less than surprised. Seconds later, Asuna appears with Grimlock who wasn't very cooperative to meet with his former guild members. Kains doubts that Grimlock is the killer because he was helping them in catching Schmitt, but Kirito points out it's not uncommon for killers to help frame others for their crime. Although bandits are able to extort people of items, Kirito rules Schmitt out because he wouldn't have trusted a complete stranger with the task and he wouldn't have been able to beat Griselda singlehandedly. With Schmitt no longer a suspect, Kains asks him why he was apologizing to Griselda for nothing and Schmitt says he's learned to assume the accusation from his role as a game reviewer. Although Grimlock and Griselda were an ideal couple, such is what made Grimlock a major suspect. Kirito points out that married players share inventory spaces meaning that Grimlock could've stolen the item at any time and with Griselda dead, the widower could have all the profits to himself. Grimlock only agreed to help Yolko and Kains because he hoped to cover up his crime by plotted to kill the three of them so they wouldn’t discover the truth. Grimlock interjects saying that the item had nothing to do with why he killed Griselda. Grimlock explains that before, he and Griselda were indeed a perfect couple and never had a single fight. However their relationship changed when Griselda started becoming more independent and so focused on clearing the game that she forgot to make him dinner. Although Griselda promised to make up for it the next day, Grimlock felt this neglect as a complete betrayal. In order to preserve Griselda's memory, Grimlock decided to kill the thing that took her place. Now knowing who really killed Griselda, Kains, Yolko and Schmitt kill Grimlock behind a tree, avenging Griselda's murder. Episode 11 Schmitt was there during the Floor 75 raid against the Skull Reaper. He was one of the players that annoyed Heathcliff by not getting his motivational metaphor. After the boss glitched out and died, leaving the players trapped in the Boss Room, Schmitt was one of the players who started complaining about the flaws in the game, annoying Heathcliff enough for Kirito to figure out he was Kayaba. Schmitt was then used as an example by Kirito on how stupid the players could be, which annoyed Schmitt (as apparently it wasn't the first time), but Kirito also stated that he and the other players were also brave to be there, unlike Kayaba, who was using cheats and overpowered items. It is unknown what happened to Schmitt next, although it's likely that he got logged out of the game following Kayaba's defeat. Personality Schmitt was a cowardly, spineless and paranoid player, who was always stressed, and so always shouting about how "the walls are closing in" and other such claims of doom. He was willing to do anything to avoid getting killed, even kill orphans for their blood. Whether or not he would have acted on these claims is never confirmed. He was compared to a landmine by Kirito, saying a landmine could handle pressure better than Schmitt, and would probably kill fewer people. He has been given death threats so many time over minor things that he has decided to just "assume the position". He seems to be unfamiliar metaphors, as when Heathcliff said they must fight as a single sword Schmitt pointed out multiple swords would more effective. Differences from the Original Schmitt wasn't a YouTuber in the original, nor was he worried his fans were going to kill him. He was just scared someone was killing his friends, and eventually him. Schmitt doesn't offer to kill anyone to avoid getting killed by "Griselda". It was revealed that Schmitt did have a role in Griselda's death, he unlocked the door to the room she was staying in, which allowed Laughing Coffin to kill her. Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Schmitt is voiced by Masayuki Katou * In the English Dub Schmitt is voiced by Voiced By Kaiji Tang * In the Abridged series Schmitt was voiced by ChaseFace before being replaced by KaggyVA Quote TBA Appearances Trivia *In the original Schmitt joined a guild called the "Divine Dragons Alliance" after he left Golden Apple. In the abridged version this guild was turned into the Mafia. Whether this meant Schmitt was in the Mafia was never stated. *The voice actor who went on to play Schmitt for the rest of the series (KaggyVA) was also the voice of Johnny Black in the original Sword Art Online. https://www.imdb.com/name/nm5260806/?ref_=ttfc_fc_cl_t8 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:A to Z Category:SAO Players Category:Side Characters